The present invention relates to a machine for the pretreatment, dyeing and/or aftertreatment of textile goods.
Many forms of machines are known for the pretreatment, dyeing and/or aftertreatment of textile goods, that, in particular, take the form of yarn bobbin, fabric run roll or fabric rope. These machines are usually referred to in the specialist technological language as dyeing machines, in which the textile goods, which are processed in batches, are not usually only dyed but also pretreated or aftertreated. For this purpose an amount of the textile goods chosen on the basis of the particular machine size is placed in the autoclave of the particular machine whereby the autoclave is associated with at least one circulating system for the particular treatment liquor.
Furthermore, in textile practice machines are known that treat a run of textile fabric in the open-width state, particularly washing, bleaching and rinsing. Such machines are usually referred to as open-width treatment machines since the run of fabric is treated with the particular liquor in the spread-out state.
On account of the fact that the stream of the treatment liquor through and against the textile goods causes fluff, thread debris, thread dust or other insoluble particles and/or fragments, which hereinafter will be referred to collectively as foreign particles, to be removed and, thus, end in the treatment liquor, it is necessary during the treatment to pass the liquor through a suitable filter system so that these aforementioned and insoluble foreign particles in the treatment liquor are filtered out of the treatment liquor in this manner so that undesired soiling of the textile goods to be treated or stoppage of pipe systems, particularly of spray tubes, is avoided.
The known machines, in particular the known crosswound package dyeing machines, beam dyeing machines, rope dyeing machines, jet dyeing machines and/or open-width treatment machines are characterized by a filter system that is situated outside the particular machine or the particular box (department) of the open-width treatment machine attached to the suction or supply side of the transport pump or circulating pump so that as the treatment liquor is transported by the transport or circulating pump the whole treatment liquor is passed through the filter system. However, such an arrangement takes up a relatively large amount of space in the known machines.
The aim of the present invention is to make available a machine for pretreatment, dyeing and/or aftertreatment of textile goods of the aforementioned type, which is characterized by a particularly compact mode of construction.